¡Felices 18!
by Agus-chii
Summary: ¡1 de diciembre! Día donde cierto peliazul cumple sus 18 años. Simplemente él no tiene ni la más mínima intención de querer festejarlos, pero... ¿Que pasa si Utau le tiene preparado algo... o más bien a alguien en especial para esa fecha? One-shot. Amuto - Lemmon.


_**Yeaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¿Saben que día es hoy? ¡Si! ¡1 de diciembre! ¡Hoy nuestro neko-hentai favorito cumple años! Y mañana el cumpleaños de una amiga mía del cole que también es fan del Amuto: Meli-chii :DD **_

_**Así que para celebrarlo me reporto con un estúpido y sensual one-shot lemmon, dedicado a él, a ella y a todas las fans que apreciamos su sensualidad *u***_

_**Advertencia: Creo que este es el más hard que hice, así que no me hago responsable de los sueños pajeros que produzca en sus loquillas mentes. Además... me dicen pervertida, pero ustedes son los que estan aquí hueheuheuehueheue ¬u¬**_

* * *

_**Declaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece si no... bueno... ejem ejem ¬u¬ **_

* * *

_**¡1 de diciembre!**_

1 de diciembre, para muchos un día normal y hermoso para los jóvenes estudiantes que esperan con ansías sus vacaciones. Pero ese mismo día, cierto peliazul llamado Ikuto, cumplía su cumple años numero 18. Para él era solo un día más en el calendario, no le veía nada especial, ya que no solía festejarlo por sus mandatos de Easter. Por primera vez en tantos años podía festejarlo con independencia, aún así, él se negaba.

- Ne, ne Ikuto... - dijo una rubia de dos coletas intentando llamar la atención del chico, que se encontraba recostado en el sillón - ¿Que traje piensas usar esta noche? - preguntó emocionada.

- Utau, ya te dije que no quiero ninguna fiesta... - él abrió uno de sus ojos para mirarla.

- Mouu... Vamos, Ikuto. Iba a invitar a todos tus amigos, seguro te divertirás... - insistió ella. Pero aún así ella se negaba. No le gustaba las fiesta, menos cuando él era el centro de atención, no le interesaba tener que socializar, solo quería que fuese un día como los demás, pero de todos modos Utau no estaba satisfecha.

- No, Utau... - dijo con la paciencia a punto de estallar, ya que su hermana aún seguía sin entender.

- ¡Ya veras! ¡Voy a hacer que este sea tu mejor cumpleaños! ¡Y no vas a hacer nada al respecto! ¿¡Entendiste?! - dijo sus últimas palabras y se retiró para irse a su habitación a idear un plan. Ikuto no dijo nada más, solo cerró sus ojos y continuo descansando.

- _Ese Ikuto... ya va a ver. De alguna forma no voy a dejar que quede esto así, me encargaré de idear algún plan... - _pensó apoyada contra la puerta de su habitación. En eso su atención es captada por Yoru que entraba desde su ventana.

- ¡Holis-nyan! - dijo el alegre chara.

- Yoru ¿Que pasa? -

- ¿Así que volvieron a pelearse? ¿Que pasó? -

- Nada... Solo que Ikuto es más obstinado... Y realmente quiero hacer algo bueno para su cumpleaños... -

- Ñee... A Ikuto no le gustan las fiestas, pero... - por su mente pasó una buena pero loca idea - Yo se perfectamente que le gusta a él... -

- ¿Que cosa, Yoru? - preguntó interesada.

Él se acercó al oído y le susurró unas palabras, dejando impactada a la chica - ¿E-Ella? - preguntó mirando al chara con los ojos abiertos como nunca.

- ¡Si! - exclamó.

- Bien, en ese caso... - una sonrisa perversa se formo en el rostro de Utau.

* * *

Mientras Utau ideaba el plan y fiesta perfecta, cierta pelirosa estaba sufriendo una crisis llamada "Tarea"

- ¡Vamos Miki, pásala! - gritó una su hermana, Ran.

- ¡Ahí voy! - ella lanzó una pequeña pelota.

- ¡Por aquí-desu! - la pequeña chara verde agitaba sus brazos por los aires.

- ¡No, no! ¡Acá Ran! -

- ¡Tomen! ¡La que la atrapa la atrapa! - ella la lanzó pero accidentalmente golpeó la cabeza de Amu.

- ¿Acaso tu no eras buena en los deportes? - dijo Miki burlándose.

- ¡Fueron ellas las que no la atraparon! - ella señalo a las otras 2 que estaban excluidas de la pelea.

- Oiga... Chicas, no peleen-desu... - dijo Su asustada.

- Miren quien intenta calmar las cosas la señorita perfecta... -

- Si, ¿Por que mejor no vas a... -

Amu, con el ceño fruncido, reaccionó - ¡Oigan! ¿¡No ven que trato de concentrarme!? Podrían por favor... -

- Ring... Ring... - sonó el teléfono de Amu silenciando y calmando por un momento el ambiente. Ella contestó.

- ¿Hola? -

- Hola Amu - era Utau, parecía tener un tono alegre.

- Hola, Utau, ¿Que pasa? -

- Bueno... verás ¿Estas libre? -

Ella miró los montones de tarea pero a la vez la pequeña discusión que había atrás suyo.

- Si, ¿Sucedió algo? -

- Luego te cuento, necesito hablar contigo, te espero en el Parque Iwatobi, pero ven sola, ¿Si? -

- E-Esta bien... en 5 minutos llego -

Ambas se despidieron y sin dejar escapar un segundo más Amu huyó de su casa para evitar oír otro grito de sus charas, ¿Que caso tenía hacer la tarea si no podía concentrarse? Amu llegó a tiempo, como Utau no había llegado se sentó a esperar unos segundos, aún era demasiado temprano, eran las 11:30 de la mañana.

- ¡Amuuuuuuu! - ella volteó a ver a su amiga llegar - ¿Te hice esperar? -

- No, acabo de llegar hace 2 minutos. ¿De que me queres hablar? -

- Quiero hacer una apuesta contigo, si gano tendrás que obedecer a lo que te diga y si no... bueno, haré lo que quieras -

La pelirosa quedó impresionada ante la propuesta, además que ella vio que la rubia estaba muy segura de si misma ¿Por que le proponía eso?

- ¿P-Para que? - preguntó algo desconfiada, pero con algo de miedo.

- Vamos, ¿No es divertido? -

- Esta bien... será emocionante ¿Cual es el reto? -

Utau desafió a Amu, claramente, salteando los detalles de que y como sucedió todo (N/A: Falta de inspiración y para no cometer un plagio ewe) las habilidades de Amu no eran suficientes para vencer a la rubia, cuando ella quería algo, lo obtenía y no se rendía hasta obtenerlo. Ahora Amu tenía que obedecer las ordenes de su ama, lo cual no sospechaba ni lo más mínimo de sus intenciones.

- Y bien... ¿Que tengo que hacer? - preguntó.

- Veo que estas muy relajada Amu... - dijo con una sonrisa perversa, que instantáneamente espantó a la pelirosa - Muy bien, recuerda que no puedes negarte, y si lo haces no sabes que cosas podría llegar a hacer... - Amu tragó seco, la actitud de su amiga la estaba incomodando ¿Que tendría que hacer ella por haber perdido?...

* * *

A pesar de que ya quera casi las 15:00, Ikuto aún seguía recostado, a diferencia que ahora intentaba entretenerse con algo que encontrase en la televisión, pero fue inútil.

- ¡Ikuto-nyaaaan! - llamó el pequeño chara a su dueño, que iba volando hacía él.

- ¿Que pasa Yoru? - preguntó sin dejar de ver aquel aparato.

- ¡Ven! - él comenzó a jalar su camisa.

- ¿Para? - al parecer la flojera lo poseyó.

- ¡Solo ven! ¡Utau tiene un regalo para ti! -

- Ya le dije que no... -

- ¡Vamos! - insistió.

Ikuto, sin ninguna otra opción, se levantó con pocas ganas, y siguió a su pequeño chara que lo dirigió a una habitación que antes nunca habían usado, ya que ellos se había mudado recientemente. Ambos entraron, él no podía ver nada, estaba completamente oscuro. El chico logró captar con su vista, gracias a una pequeña luz que entraba por una ventana del techo, un pastel enorme, pero este tenía algo especial sobre él, un detalle muy peculiar...

* * *

_**Ikuto pov...**_

1 de diciembre, hoy era mi cumpleaños, cosa que casi olvidaba de no ser por mi hermana que desde días ha estado organizando una fiesta, pero sin importar lo que haga no me interesaban, estar rodeada de gente que viene a hacer cumplidos y luego de pierde entre la multitud mientras bailan, toman y coquetean entre sí, no me gustaba. Solo quería que fuese otro día normal, que dejará esa obsesión. Pero esta vez descubrí que realmente Utau sabía lo que me gustaba. Apenas entré a aquella habitación vi a Amu acostada sobre una enorme torta de chocolate cubierta de crema. Pero lo que más me impactó es que lo único que la cubría eran unas cintas que rodeaban su cuerpo, agarradas con un moño que tapaban sus pequeños pechos... ¿¡En que estaba pensando mi hermana?! No lo se... pero me gustaba...

- Ikuto... - suspiró abriendo sus ojos.

- Amu... Tonta, ¿Que cosas piensas hacer vestida de esa manera? - pregunte con un tono burlón.

- Ikuto... - volvió a suspirar, de una manera demasiada encantadora para mis oídos.

- Oye, ven - me acerqué a ella y estiré mi brazo, ofreciéndole mi mano - No se que cosa intentaba planear Utau, pero es mejor que... -

No pude completar mi frase ya que apenas tomó mi mano, me jaló a ella, ocasionando que cayera dentro del pastel y me manchara. Realmente era enorme. Quede acostado panza arriba, intenté pararme con ayuda de mis manos, pero tanta crema y chocolate provocaba que me resbalara y que fuera inútil mi intento. Algo cálido que se apoyó arriba mío. Era Amu, ella estaba sentada sobre mi. Su mirada era extraña, parecía llena de lujuria, eso en parte me gustaba. Sentí como rozaba y se deslizaba por mi cuerpo. Su rostro quedó a la misma altura que la mía.

- Estas... muy sucio, Ikuto... - ella agarró mi rostro y comenzó a lamer pequeñas manchas de crema que habían el él.

- ¿Que est...? - fui silenciado, su lengua comenzó a lamer mis labios, siguiendo un recorrido hasta adentro de mi boca, una vez adentro comenzó a jugar conmigo. La agarré por la cintura y la apreté a mi, yo también decidí jugar con su lengua. Ella fue levantando mi camisa y sus manos comenzaron a jugar con mi pecho.

Inconscientemente mi mano pasó al suyo y fue tirando del lazo que era el núcleo de las demás vendas que la cubrían. Una vez terminada mi misión comencé a acariciar sus piernas, pasé muy cerca de aquella zona, haciendo que Amu soltará un gemido que pude saborear con mi propia lengua. Continúe subiendo, abrazándola y rodeando con mis brazos su espalda, apretándola cada vez más a mi. Sentí como sus pechos eran aplastados contra el mio. Dios... como disfrutaba aquel momento. Aún así pasaron los minutos, para mi eran horas, y nuestras lenguas y labios no paraban de chocarse entre sí.

Amu se separó de mi y se acercó a una de mis orejas - Ne... Ikuto - ella pronunció mi nombre con un tono especial y adorable, tanto que me volvía loco - ¿Tienes hambre? -

- Si, de ti... - le susurré. Ella soltó una pequeña risa y vi como una sonrisa perversa se formó en su cara. Ella giró e hizo que terminará arriba suyo. Amu comenzó a revolcarse por toda la crema y el chocolate que había en la base, como un gato, sus movimientos eran demasiado para mi. Luego volteó su cuerpo, quedando a espaldas mío. Toda su espalda, y parte trasera quedo llena de pastel. Pegué mi cuerpo a ella y comencé a lamer y a comer cada pedazo que había detrás de su cuello.

- Aah... - soltó un suspiro. Fui bajando lentamente hasta su espalda, donde aumente la intensidad de mis acciones, y los gemidos que salían de sus labios. Sin dejar de recorrer su piel fui limpiando cada zona que estaba a mi alcance con mi lengua, desde arriba a abajo. Pero aún deseaba más, lo bueno todavía no había llegado. Hice que ella rotara nuevamente su cuerpo. Debido a todos los movimientos su parte delantera también se había llenado de crema y de chocolate. Pero esta vez incluía lo que más deseaba probar de ella.

Ahora me dirigí a su cuello, lo mordí y me alimenté de él como si mi vida dependiera de ella. Como si fuera un vampiro en busca de sangre y desesperado por el hambre, pero yo buscaba otra cosa: a Amu, oírla, poder sentir sus caricias y que ella disfrutara de las mías. Fui descendiendo hasta encontrarme con mi objetivo. Sus pechos. Aah... Como deseaba probarlos. Miré a Amu que llevaba puesta una cara de placer, sus ojos estaban entre abiertos y cerrados, sus mejillas ardían del rojo mas bello y su boca estaba semi-abierta, que exigían ser devorados. Pero yo deseaba devorar otra cosa. Me relamí mis labios comencé a lamer toda la crema que rodeaba el pezón de Amu. Apenas lo limpié comencé a morderlo, a succionarlos y nuevamente jugué con ellos con mi lengua que estaba loca por sentir ese sabor. Comencé a apretarlos con mis manos, cada vez lo hacía más fuerte para ver si conseguía que los gemidos de Amu se también lo hicieran. Mientras más fuertes lograba que se oyeran, mejor...

- Aaaaah... Aah.. Ikuto.. Ah, ah... - gritaba ella, mi misión estaba hecha, pero otra más se me vino en mente...

Bajé y bajé. Pasé por su vientre y comencé a hacerle cosquillas con mis acciones, pero más que risas empezaba a soltar gemidos. Aunque no me detuve ahí todavía faltaba, aún tenía que seguir con mi camino. Continúe y me encontré con lo que deseaba. Mi lengua salió nuevamente de mi escondite, amaba saborear a Amu. Lamí lentamente su clítoris y jugué dentro de su intimidad. La agarré de la piernas pegándola más a mi y poder tener más acceso dentro de ella.

Me separé, terminando otro objetivo y volví a ver a Amu completa. Su pecho subía y bajaba, apenas mantenía su respiración. Aún salían gemidos de ella. Me senté y la agarré de la cintura, la levanté y la senté arriba mío. Levanté su cabeza y comencé a lamer la crema que se encontraba debajo de su mentón. Ella rodeó con sus brazos mi cuello para no irse para atrás, solo dejaba caer su cabeza, dejando que yo continuara alimentándome. Inesperadamente ella lamió rápidamente mi cuello y lo mordió, sin dejar escapar ni un segundo más le devolví el ataque, apenas lo hice ella volvió a hacerlo. Nos metimos en una guerra de quien lograba saborear más al otro, y nuevamente fuimos envueltos en un mar de besos franceses y caricias. Amu se separó de mi.

- I-Ikuto... y-yo también... tengo hambre... - susurró en mi oreja. La falta de oxigeno se notaba en su tono de voz, pero también la lujuria que la llenaba. Ella me empujó y se puso nuevamente sobre mi. Antes de darme cuenta ella tenía entre sus manos mi miembro, que comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente con sus manos, si que sabía torturarme...

Con su lengua lamió la punta de este y saborear el liquido que salía de allí. Amu continuó subiendo y bajando, no había zona de mi intimidad que no haya sido marcada por ella. Y para aumentar más el placer ella lo introdujo en toda su boca; lo absorbía, lo lamía, hacía todo lo que había a su alcance. Sin duda no podía evitar gozar aquel momento y soltar algunos gemidos que me delataban.

Ella dejó su trabajo y se acostó sobre mi - ¿T-Te gustó? - preguntó nerviosa.

- S-Si... bien hecho... pero... esto aún no terminó, ¿Verdad? - dije mirándola, ella levantó su cabeza y me vio a los ojos. Ella negó con la cabeza, haciéndome saber que había que continuar.

Nuevamente roté, quedando sobre ella. Agarré sus piernas, las separé y fui besándolas. Me acomodé y fui entrando lentamente a ella. Al principio soltó un pequeño grito de dolor, pero aquellos gritos fueron remplazados por gemidos, gritos de placer, la música que mi oídos amaban oír. No tardé en sumarme al coro, ya que obviamente no era la única que lo disfrutaba, era como tocar el cielo con mis manos. Empecé a hacer movimientos lentos, pero con el paso de los segundo fueron aumentando, al igual que nuestros gritos. Me pegué a su cuerpo y volví a besarla con pasión, rogando para que esto no terminara nunca. Aún con el pasar de las horas seguíamos en la misma situación. No quería separarme de ella, y sus gemidos seguían teniendo la misma energía que antes, pero nuestros cuerpos cayeron agotados, dimos nuestros últimos gritos y me abracé a ella.

- F-F-Feliz cumple años... Ikuto... - dijo cerrando sus ojos lentamente. La acurruqué en mis brazos y besé su frente.

- Gracias, princesa. Ahora, espera el tuyo, será mucho mejor... - esto último lo dije con un tono burlón.

- B-Ba-ka... - golpeó suavemente mi pecho.

* * *

Ya era de noche, logré devolver a Amu a su casa antes de que sus padres armaran un escándalo, con ayuda de sus charas pude arreglar las cosas, claramente ocultando los detalles que ocurrieron en aquella habitación. Volví a mi casa, Utau estaba en el sillón esperándome.

- ¿Te gustó mi regalo, Ikuto? - dijo ella con una sonrisa perversa, ahora nadie dudaría de que es mi hermana. De tal palo tal astilla...

- Dime ¿Que tipo de cosas pasa por tu mente? - dije con la mirada seria.

- Neee... admítelo, te gustó ¿Verdad? -

- ... - no respondí, pero era cierto, había pensado muy bien en mi regalo, solo que odiaba darle la razón, se ponía muy pesada e infantil - Eso si... creo que el 9 de noviembre te tendré a Kukai preparado... - dije burlándome.

- ¿Kukai? - ella no entendía porque lo mencionaba - ... ¡Un momento! ¡No creerás que yo y él...! - la sangre le había llegado a la cabeza haciéndole entender mi indirecta.

- Claro que no, si llega a tocarte ya sabrá lo que pasará... - le dí unas palmadas en su cabeza como si fuera una niña.

- ¡Moooooooou! ¡Ikutoooo! - gritó furiosa y con el rostro ardiendo.

Ignoré el regaño de mi hermana y fui a mi habitación, me recosté, donde Yoru me estaba esperando.

- La pasaste bien, ¿No? - dijo él.

- Así es Yoru... así es... - cerré mis ojos para descansar, había sido una día agotador, pero aún me pregunto, ¿Como hizo Utau para convencer a Amu de tal idea?...

* * *

_**Ya quisieran tener un cumpleaños así, ¿No? **_

_**Ok, espero que les haya gustado, sacrifiqué mis exámenes por esto (? xD**_

_**¿Merece review?**_


End file.
